Sweet Flats
by qnon
Summary: Flavio knew moving in wasn't going to be hard, but it becomes even less of a chore when he sets his eyes on someone. (2p!Canadax2p!Romano. Fanon names used.)
1. Sweet Sweet Trips

**I wrote this out of nowhere and have other stories going on, so it will take quite a while to update this one. It will update eventually though, I can't help but publish fics of my...rare and unusual pairings. Enjoy, I hope.**

* * *

Flavio Vargas, a young and quite flamboyant Italian man, was eyeing his soon-to-be room in his soon-to-be apartment. In his opinion, the walls were bland and the carpet was dull, the decor was pathetic and there was much more he could add- but he could say that for anywhere he went.

Because to Flavio, only his way of style was the _right_ one.

The young and handsome, (yet somewhat feminine), Italian had recently moved to this apartment in New Jersey to please his little brother, who kept telling him to "Get your own fucking house, _Fratello_!" Flavio's little brother Luciano was still back in Italy, in the old house that the latter had bought by himself and _for_ himself. Yet Flavio wanted to follow his "adorable little _fratello_" everywhere, so he insisted on staying with him as well. Meaning he forced Luciano to let him rent the spare room. He had money for a home of his own, as he proved now with his new apartment, but he didn't want to be...alone.

Yet here he was...just that. Luckily enough, sprucing the "ugly" place up would keep him occupied for a bit.

Grabbing his paintbrush and grimacing at the idea of labor, he grudgingly began his work.

* * *

"Mattie" Williams, as he liked to be called, was living in the same apartment complex as Flavio, but the only clues he had of the other's existence were the loud screams and sounds of dropping tools he kept hearing from next door. Fed up with it all, the intimidating man got up from his chair in the living room and marched straight to the apartment next to his, Room 104. With another scream heard from inside, (and quite a girly one), he began knocking loudly.

"HEY! GET THE HELL OUT HERE!" The straw-colored blonde yelled. Politeness was never his specialty.

Hearing the knocking and quite rude demand to get to the door, Flavio did so, climbing down from the ladder near his bed. _Who in the world is that? _He thought. Opening the door, he was met with a taller and much more muscular man than he. Flavio actually found him quite attractive...But he was also a little scary. And to think he didn't have any weapons with him, damn.

Mattie was having similar thoughts in the attraction department, but he was going a little bit further. Inspecting the man in front of him, he saw that the little blonde was wearing an expensive looking white suit with a purple undershirt and a pinkish scarf. On his feet were designer heels...wait, heels? And his head was adorned with pink sunglasses that prevented the sight of his eyes, their color to which were anyone's guess. Lastly was a curl that seemed to be coming straight from the part in his hair and jutting out to the left.

Weirdly enough Mattie thought he might want this man. Lowering his anger just a bit, he gave his reason for coming.

"Are you...having trouble in there..?"

Well that didn't come out like he wanted.

Flavio answered with a wry smile, "Actually, I am. Would you like to paint my bedroom for me?" He giggled. "Physical labor really isn't my thing.." He smiled again, beginning to inspect his pink manicure nails.

This brought Mattie back to his anger. "Hell no! Do it yourself. I just wanted to tell you to quiet down." He frowned and scowled a bit, noticing the blonde back up a little at the sight.

_Well isn't he the nicest thing..._He thought, each word laced with sarcasm. "Oh fine. But you're going to help me." Despite being intimidated, he was still selfish and used to getting what he wanted. Which in this case was for this guy to do all his work for him.

Growling slightly, Mattie replied "Who said I would help you!? I don't even know your name."

The vibrant blonde smirked at the paler one in front of him. "Flavio Vargas. And yours is?"

"Tch...Just call me Mattie."

"What a cute name~! Now will you help me?"

Maybe it would shut him up. ...Or make the smaller like him. "Fine."

"Great! Okay, come in, come in!" Smiling in a strange "v" shape, he grabbed Mattie and pulled him in by the arm, pushing him straight to the bedroom.

There was some deep purple paint on one wall, but it wasn't painted correctly at all; smeared in ugly circles. Not only did the guy have weird taste in color, but he couldn't even paint in a straight line? God, it was hurting his eyes just to look at it.

Picking up the brush and paint, he shooed Flavio out of the room. Man, this would take a while...

* * *

About 2 hours later, with the room all painted _correctly, _Mattie left to go find the other blonde. He hadn't come to check on him during the entire two hours; or at least he hadn't seen him come in for the last two hours.

Turning into the living room, he was surprised to find Flavio asleep on the couch, sunglasses placed carefully next to him on the small coffee table. He was about to leave, when that _little_ part of his brain that usually got him into trouble decided to call out to him. Walking over quietly and grabbing the sunglasses, Mattie slipped them into his pocket and then snuck out the door back to his own room.

* * *

When Flavio woke a while later, before even opening his eyes he reached for his glasses. But they were not there.

"What the..." He ran his hands along the table trying to find them, but got nothing. That's when he remembered his guest. _Mattie...?_

Shielding his eyes as he went to the bedroom, he realized it was quiet. A little too quiet for the large house guest to still be there. And as he thought, Mattie wasn't in the bedroom. _He stole my sunglasses! Tch...I'm going to kill him!_

Rushing back to the front room, Flavio went out the door to the apartment beside his own. Knocking loudly, he quickly covered his eyes again.

The door creaked open to reveal Mattie looking tired as hell, as well as quite grumpy.

"What do you want now?" He growled out.

Flavio stiffened a little but still kept his voice smooth. "You took my sunglasses. I need them back, darling."

He sneered. "Don't call me darling. And I don't have your stupid glasses. Is that why you're hiding your eyes?" He snickered and grabbed Flavio's hands, pulling them away against the others will.

To which Flavio promptly closed his eyes and answered. "_Sí_. Now let go." He began struggling to get his arms back and out of the others grasp.

"Mmm...How about no." He smirked. "Why don't you come in?" Without giving the smaller a chance to answer, he pulled him in and shut the door. Flavio frowned in frustration.

Mattie pulled him over to the couch and let him down. Pulling out Flavio's sunglasses, he smiled. "If you open your eyes, you'll see something you want."

"H-Hm?" He almost let them open. "Tch...Just give me my glasses! Maybe if you do...I'll give you a reward~"

"Reward? What kind of reward?" He kept the glasses held in front of him and looked down at the other suspiciously.

Flavio flung his hand out and grabbed the glasses before Mattie could see what was going on, putting them on with a smirk. "_Gratzíe_. But I think I'll give you a reward anyway, _bello_." Standing up, he walked over to the bigger man and grabbed him by the chin firmly. Smirking at the sudden blush on the others face, he smashed their lips together in a fierce kiss.

Flavio had always been an extremely romantic person; or at least in his eyes he was. He never kept a relationship but he was always open to anything else.

Mattie, however, was about as romantic as a brick. A German brick. So when their lips met, he first wanted to pull back but then realized how much he liked it. He wanted more. To Flavio's surprise, (but not displeasure), he kissed back with hesitance.

The smaller blonde was enchanted with the other's mouth, and tried to go further only to be pushed back.

"Th-That's enough." He blushed. "Y-You should get home."

_He's embarrassed, how cute! _"_Sí_, it is quite late...Bye Darling~." He smirked and pulled down his glasses, dark

red eyes staring half lidded at him. He winked, pulled his glasses back up, and strutted out the door.

_I think I will just __**love**__ living here._


	2. Sugar Torture

Around noon, Mattie groggily woke up to a light knocking at his door. He never got visitors, unless it was from his family, who always called before they did so. He rarely let them visit anyway, especially his loud-mouthed brother.

This left only one candidate. Dreading that it was who he believed, he tried to go back to sleep, but the knocking persisted. He growled, cursing to himself.

He jumped off the bed quickly, and landed with quite a hearty "thump" on the floor. Walking to the door, he glanced through the peep hole and saw exactly what he had expected. Flavio, as he had learned was his name, was standing in front of his door examining his nails for what had probably been the 50th time that day; if he had to guess that is. What Mattie didn't expect was to see the huge wad of cash in his other hand, seemingly yelling at the pale blonde to be grabbed.

Mattie smirked at the idea of taking his money, but decided to hold off on the idea. For now.

He opened the door, scowling now, and asked in an irritated tone: "What are you doing here when I'm trying to sleep?"

Flavio looked up from his nails now, first smiling but then looking dumbstruck as the other's words sank in. "You were still asleep?"

"Yeah, I was. You woke me up." He spoke with a slight growl, remembering what a good dream he had been having. God, cute or not, this guy was annoying. He could be asleep in his comfy bed, dreaming about- well, he couldn't remember now. But that was Flavio's fault too.

Flavio raised an eyebrow and gave a slight frown as if disgusted. "It's already noon. You should stop sleeping so late, you'll get bags-" He stepped a little closer and looked at Mattie's face, pursing his lips. "More bags, anyway..."

Mattie scowled and moved to close the door, but Flavio stopped him with his quick babbling.

"W-Wait a _momento_! I came to ask you something!"

He grunted. "What?"

Flavio gave that strange "v" smile he had again, giving a weird expression of something near mischief.

"Do you want to come shopping with me?"

...Did he just say "shopping"? Surely this guy wasn't serious...

"Why would I go shopping with you?"

The smaller man in front of him frowned. "Because I am new to town and I don't know my way around. Plus, I am now _officially_ moved in, and it's a good way to celebrate, _sí_?"

"I'm not sure if I want to "celebrate" a creep moving in next to me." After he said this, Mattie watched the smile Flavio had gained while speaking grow into a smirk.

"You seemed to be celebrating it last night~."

So that's why he was smirking so.

Mattie blushed furiously, in both expression and emotion, and seriously started to consider snatching that money and slamming the door in the other's face.

"Sh-Shut up, fine, I'll take you shopping!" He threw up his arms in defeat, then lowered them again to fold over his chest in anger. He was scowling again.

Flavio just giggled, obviously giddy that his little blackmail had worked. Then he grabbed the other by the arm, pulling on it weakly to try and get him moving.

If he wasn't so mad, Mattie would have laughed at how weak the other was. Sighing in resignation, he reluctantly went with the other downstairs and into the small Italian's car, in which they then started their way to the mall.

* * *

Upon arrival, Flavio's eyes lit up at all the stores around him. There was an upstairs he hadn't even seen yet, and already here there were so many wonderful designer shops! He was practically jumping in excitement.

Mattie noticed this, and being one who usually stayed away from malls or people obsessed with them (like Flavio), he was a little uncomfortable.

"Are you...okay?"

Flavio nodded vigorously, turning toward him and smiling. "I'm more than okay darling, I'm _wonderful_. Now come on, we have so many stores to check out~! So much work.." He grabbed Mattie's hand, considerably harder this time, and started dragging him to the closest store.

_Work...?_

* * *

When Flavio had said "work", he obviously had meant "physical torture for Mattie".

The poor man previously mentioned was currently walking out of the mall with the little Italian, barely able to move properly. In each of his hands were at least a thousand- (Well, not literally, but that's what it felt like), store bags of various famous brands. Flavio on the other hand, was carrying...the car keys? Well at least he was helping a_ little_.

Mattie didn't even know how they were going to get all these up the stairs to the apartment, that is if he didn't faint first. How did he end up as the guy's lackey? Ugh, he didn't care. _Just let me get home and never take me near a mall again_.

* * *

Miraculously, they (or rather, Mattie) had managed to get the bags upstairs and into Flavio's apartment. Promptly after, however, he collapsed onto the other's couch in exhaustion. Flavio snickered slightly, sitting down considerably close to the other. He leaned down and asked in a smooth voice: "Are you tired, darling?"

Mattie may have looked knocked out, but he was still wide awake. He simply tried to shoo the other away with a wave of his hand.

Flavio frowned and gave a small huff.

"It wasn't even that many bags. I've gotten much more before." He said, waving his hand in dismissal.

"You're crazy." The response was muffled, but Flavio still heard it clearly. Despite it though, he smiled.

"You just don't understand." Flavio leaned down, placing a kiss on the other's cheek.

Mattie blushed as the smaller got up and started walking away, presumably to go put away all the new clothes he just bought. Why was it that he found him attractive again? Looking back on it, Mattie couldn't remember. But that didn't change the fact that he _was_ still attracted to him.

He sighed, sitting up from the couch slowly. His arms hurt like hell, he couldn't even remember the last time he was this sore...But he tried to ignore it. He got up and headed towards the bedroom where he had done his painting yesterday.

When he got there, the door was open as he expected. When he peeked in though, it was no longer blank and empty. The purple wall was adorned with many paintings, most abstract, and from what he could tell they were probably Italian. In the middle of the room was a gigantic bed, with an expensive looking lavender comforter and huge, fluffy feather pillows. Across from it on the wall was a flat screen T.V., and the rest of the room seemed to be filled with clothes or something of that sort. How rich was this guy? He hadn't even seen him going anywhere for a job...

But that wasn't why he came in here; not to worry about how his new neighbor had managed to get so much cash. He looked to the left of the bed, where Flavio was hanging clothes in the closet, one of those accursed bags next to his feet. _That_ was why he came.

He walked over to Flavio, grabbing his shoulder. As he turned in surprise, Mattie leaned forward and pressed a firm kiss to his lips. It was quick, but it got his point across. He pulled away seconds later, staring at the barely visible red orbs behind those gaudy pink shades.

"Stop teasing me."

He then let go, and left the apartment room to go back to his own.

Flavio only stared in front of him for a while, before he got a wicked smirk on his face.

This was _definitely_ going to be worth the move.


	3. Sour Encounter

A previously happy and exciting event, can transition to one full of troubling circumstances and rigid irritation at the drop of a hat. But this may also happen, to those who have had it "good" up until now.

Flavio Vargas and "Mattie" Williams discovered this the hard way.

Mattie was in his home, legs spread out lazily over his old recliner chair. It was ripped and torn, and somewhat lumpy, but Mattie loved it. Especially while he laid back to watch some good ol' T.V., like hockey. That of which he was watching right now, its light illuminating the dark room right after midnight.

While he was relaxing there, a cold beer in his left hand and remote in the other, a loud ringing filled the room over the sound of the T.V. Only half grunting, he sat up hastily and walked over to his home phone. Usually the hotheaded Canadian would have been much more irritated by this, especially during one of his hockey games, but he had a feeling he knew who was on the line. It was always him. And he was always less irritated by whatever shenanigans_ this person_ wanted than he should be.

He reached down to pick it up before he stopped suddenly, letting his hand hover over the phone. He had never given Flavio his home phone number. Or any phone number for that matter.

And the only people who called were his mother or father, and occasionally the apartment management; but they always called his cell phone.

A haunting idea of who it could be wormed it's way into the back of his head, but he pushed it away. There was no way it was him. He hadn't talked to him in years, and he didn't want to.

He picked up the phone before he knew what he was doing and put it to his ear. He barely got to it before it went to the answering machine, but by now he was thinking maybe he should have let it.

In the background he could hear what sounded like muffled banging sounds, like metal pans hitting together. Besides that, it sounded like utter comotion. Then a static-filled voice that he couldn't understand began to speak. He was about to hang up when that dreaded voice came through the speaker. No, _no_, there was no _way_!

"'Eeey, Matt! This you?" An annoying Brooklyn accent rang through the phone. It was the one he had hoped he would never have to hear again; the one he had shoved into the shadows of his mind purely because of all the hatred he harbored for it.

Unfortunately, its hard to not hear from your little brother.

"What the hell do you want?" Mattie growled with every syllable.

"No need to be so tense!" The other chuckled. "I just called to give you a lil good news." The other drew out the last part slyly, knowing that it wouldn't be good news. Not to Mattie, anyway.

And Mattie knew it too. Any news coming from his brother was likely to make his life a living hell.

"What is it, Al?" He spoke as if it was a statement more than a question, his voice unamused and impatient.

"I just thought it was about time I came to visit you! Well, really I didn't wanna, but you know Ma. He forced me."

Yet Al did seem angry at the fact that he had to come see his brother, Mattie could practically hear the smirk on his face. A slur of curses flooded Mattie's mind, and it took a lot to hold them back. His brother was planning on making his life miserable while he was there.

"And _why _do you need to visit me? You aren't coming."

If Mattie could've seen his brother, he would have seen the fake pout immediately spread on his face.

"I ain't comin' 'cause I need to Matt, I just _want _to! Well, Ma wants me to. Is that so bad?"

"Ye-"

Al cut him off. "Shut up! We need to have some brotherly bonding time anyway, 'ey Matt? I'll be there by tomorrow. Seeya, _Mattie_~"

And after a chuckle, he was gone.

Mattie had about a million protests ready before the line went dead. _Tomorrow_!?

He pinched the bridge of his nose and slammed the phone down with force enough to break the table. Which it did. But he didn't really care about the old table right now. He leaned back onto the recliner, stressed beyond comprehension.

He finally had the chance of getting something nice in his life, (no matter how strange he was), and his jerkass of a brother had to come and ruin it. He wasn't going to stand for this.

* * *

Mattie groggily opened his eyes, unsure of what exactly was going on. He was watching hockey last night, then he got a phone call from Al...  
Wait. Last night?

Mattie's eyes widened instantly. He jumped off the recliner and barreled for the door before swiveling around again. _What time is it...?_ He glanced to the clock on the wall: It read 12:36 p.m.

He dashed towards the door again, hoping and praying to_ something_ or_ someone _that his brother wouldn't be here anytime soon. He ran to the apartment of the strange Italian he had grown so fond of, and banged so loudly on the door that he might have broken it down.

The door opened to reveal Flavio looking quite annoyed.

"What do you want do badly that you must try to _break my door down?_" He asked tentatively, though he was obviously still irritated.

Mattie calmed a little for some reason. He reached up and laid his hand on the back of his neck. "I needed to tell you something...You probably shouldn't come over for a while, okay? I'm busy."

Flavio's face flashed a small look of hurt before he hid it with confusion. "Busy? With what? Surely its nothing I can't help with..."

"_Non_, just stay Flavio. I-"

He was cut off by loud, slow steps echoing from the apartment stairwell. He had a terrible, sinking feeling he knew who it was. He had to get Flavio back inside before Al made it up the stairs! But he was cut off once again.

"Well? What?" Now Flavio looked more annoyed than ever; a hand resting on his hip and a look of something near disapproval on his face. But he stopped after he heard the steps too.

"Hm? Is that the_ busy_ you were talking about?"

"Now, Flavio don't-" He stopped when a sly smile spread over his almost-partner's face. The little blonde swiftly dove behind the larger's figure and sprinted towards the stairs faster than one would think possible in heels. Mattie, of course, followed after as quickly as he could, but he was just short.

There, halfway up the staircase, was his little brother Al. And above him near the stairway's top was Flavio, looking down in interest at the mahogany red-head with a smile spread over his sly face.

"'Ey Matt, nice ta seeya. Who's this?"


	4. The Cookie Crumbles

"None of your godda-"

"I'm Flavio Vargas~! Who might you be?" Flavio asked with interest, smiling down at the young American with a spark in his eye.

Al smiled back, a grin slowly spreading across his face. "I'm Al, Matt's younger brother. What's a dollface like you doing living next to my idiot of a brother?" He chuckled.

The shorter blonde just giggled, waving the compliment (and insult) off, as the other continued his way up the stairs.

Mattie, meanwhile, was steaming at their words. First his brother came uninvited, then he flirted with his boyfriend!? W-Well, wait... Okay, so he wasn't his boyfriend _yet_... But they'd kissed, and flirted, and that cute Italian was totally being a tease! It was pissing him off. He wouldn't let them go on with this.

"AL! Get away from him!" He rolled up his sleeves and stomped over, pushing his brother away forcefully. He ignored the surprised glare from Flavio. Though he couldn't ignore his brother's next move.

_WHAM!_

Matt drew back and released his brother, bringing his hand up to hold where he'd just been hit. Did he really just let himself get punched..? Hell no, if they were going to fight, he was not going to lose. Though, he'd never much fought without his hockey stick before...

"Jealous or something?" Al sneered, before recoiling at his brother's next move.

Matt quickly threw forward a hit of his own and Al barely dodged it; grabbing his brother by the shirt and swinging again himself.

Flavio was watching from the sidelines, surprisingly not irritated. In fact, this was pretty entertaining to him. Ah, how he missed seeing fights like this back in Italy... He quite enjoyed pleasures like this. And as long as his dear Mattie didn't get _too_ hurt, everything was absolutely fine-

Everything was not fine.

When Flavio next looked over at the pair, Al had his brother pinned down, punching him back and forth with a sadistic smirk. Matt seemed powerless to stop it, only cringing, scowling, and desperately trying to crawl away back to his apartment; presumably to get his hockey stick. His face was bruised and bleeding, and swelling all over, sickening to the small Italian's eye. The blonde reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small instrument, a syringe.

"Ahem."

He slid down his sunglasses and held the syringe to the light, which reflected right into Al's eyes. That promptly stopped him, especially after seeing the hard scowl on the smaller one's face that he'd never seen there before. He let go of his opponent, standing up with a little bit of a gait.

"Hey dollface, what's up with ya...?" He started to walk up to him slowly, stopping when the needle was inches from his face and dripping a...quite sickly looking liquid...

"I don't want scum like you dirtying up my home, or my boyfriend." He glared harder; glancing over to Mattie on the floor. His head was raised just the slightest after hearing the word "boyfriend".

Al at first glowered at him, but some of the liquid landed on the tip of his nose and he suddenly scrambled back, shouting a slew of curses.

"W-WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" He glanced to Matt, who now had a content smirk on his face. Wiping excessively at his nose, he stopped and responded with a growl. "Grr, fine, whatever. I don't care what Ma does, I'll just ignore whatever lecture he gives me...I didn't care anyway!" He turned to leave, stopping at the first stair to wink back at Flavio.

A squeeze of the syringe trigger later, and he was shuffling down the stairs at the highest speed possible.

* * *

"Are you feeling better, darling?"

Mattie woke up with Flavio leaning over him dotingly, his glasses pulled down to reveal his ruby red eyes.

"_O-Oui_, I'm fine... Huh? Am I on your couch? Did you bandage me!?" He looked down at himself, his face bandaged in some places and his body covered in a lush, warm blanket.

"_Sí_. And...I can't believe I'm saying this, but...ugh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't of let him mess with you like that." He frowned, but suddenly brightened. "Oh! But you did hear what I said, _sí_? I'm your boyfriend now~." He smiled.

Matt smiled back. "Do I get any say in that?"

"No." Flavio giggled. He stopped then, leaning down with lidded eyes.

Matt looked back, smiling when he realized what the blonde was doing.

It was then that they kissed passionately, enjoying every second of their new union.

~-••• Weeks Later •••-~

Mattie was sleeping, as he does quite a lot of the time, when he was awoken by loud knocking at his door. _Damnit_, _what now...? _He glanced at the clock. 12:44 pm.

Groaning, he pushed his blankets aside and lumbered over to the door. Opening it with an irritated swing, he was about to give the standard, "Hey, I'm sleeping here!" complaint, when his blood ran cold. His younger brother Al stood at the door.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" No, no, no! He couldn't let another incident like last time occur. Oh god, what was he going to-

"Calm down, idiot! It's not like your _boyfriend's _here this time." Al rolled his eyes, obviously annoyed that he didn't get any chance to get with the blonde.

Mattie ignored it. "Well he's right next door..." He grumbled.

"...What? Matt, ya boyfriend's gone."

Mattie looked at him genuinely perplexed, knitting his eyebrows together in confusion. And with some anger... He had just been with Flavio yesterday! They'd gone out hiking, and his little Italian had complained about the dirt and bugs the whole time, and- Ah, he remembered every second spent with him. But now his brother was telling him he was gone...? Surely he hadn't...

"What did you do to him!?" Mattie's expression contorted suddenly to anger and accusation.

"'Ey, 'ey, calm down! I didn't do anything! Go look for yourself!" He put up his hands defensively, trying to avoid another fight and another lecture from his Ma. Pointing towards the apartment, he tried to back away.

Mattie pushed past him angrily, but also with a bit of panic. Of course his brother was only playing with him...right? Like he'd said, Flavio was with him just yesterday! And besides, what reason would he have to-

...Leave?

An eviction notice was hanging on the door handle, it's bright yellow color further imprinting the bitterness of the situation into Mattie's mind. He rushed forward to investigate, mind barely functioning.

Flavio's apartment door was left cracked, and upon peering inside, his heart fell fast and his mind went flat.

The apartment was completely empty.

No furniture.

No clothes.

No nothing.

And no Flavio.


End file.
